


D:\\ in a Box    盒子里面

by naomirechel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomirechel/pseuds/naomirechel
Summary: 仿生人革命已经过了一年，马库斯想和赛门过一个完美的情人节。他为此准备了花，准备了蜡烛 - 还少了一个东西。





	D:\\ in a Box    盒子里面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [D:\\\ in a Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739995) by [methaemoglobinemia (crimsonherbarium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/methaemoglobinemia). 



原作地址: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739995

 

 

作者主页: https://archiveofourown.org/user ... /methaemoglobinemia

 

 

 

 

当马库斯把最后两束玫瑰放入花瓶时，他感到很紧张。

 

马库斯从未感到紧张。他非常不习惯这种感觉。他通常对自己十分有把握。但是，这种事..

 

马库斯真的只是害怕赛门不喜欢这些。虽然赛门从没有表现出他不喜欢这些，但这怎么说也是件大事。他担心自己是不是做的太超过了。

 

人类的传统节日对马库斯来说也很新鲜。可大部分仿生人无法享受精心制作的食物，巧克力和香槟。但鲜花和蜡烛 - 他可以准备，他甚至把他的艺术天赋运用到花瓶中的玫瑰上。装饰完成后，马库斯感到很满意。他拿了一把柔软的花瓣散落在地上，撒出了一条通向床的小路。

 

马库斯将礼物放在羽绒被上; 一个不起眼的长方形盒子，用金纸包着，系着丝绸蝴蝶结。他可能准备的有些过头了，但他不在乎。毕竟，赛门值得最好的。当他回过头来看看一下午工作的成果时，他很欣慰。这些装饰比他预期的效果还要好上太多。这间屋子看起来像卡尔以前看过的古老的浪漫电影。希望赛门会喜欢。

 

接下来就是把他接到这里。马库斯穿着一件绿色的毛衣，他知道赛门最喜欢他穿这一件，配上黑色牛仔裤和西装外套。他在脖子上缠了一条带图案的围巾，他瞥了一眼镜子。

 

够好了。他抓起钥匙走向门口。

 

~~~~~~

 

到现在为止，今晚的一切都非常顺利。赛门在一个新的艺术展上遇见了马库斯，一个马库斯十分感兴趣的艺术展，是关于达达主义的追溯或者类似的东西。赛门对艺术了解的不多; 但他知道他喜欢马库斯的作品。当马库斯仔细观赏一幅他特别喜欢的作品时，单纯地观察马库斯的脸就使他非常满足了，或者听他解释每幅画最精彩的部分。他无法理解那些画中深刻的内涵。但是他很高兴马库斯与他分享这些东西。赛门喜欢成为他世界里的一部分。

当画展关门时，他们行走在二月寒冷的空气中，在市中心灯火辉煌的灯光下。马库斯紧紧握住赛门的手，他们的手紧紧握在一起。赛门感觉脸都烧起来了，虽然这不是他们第一次牵手。但这时候让他想起距仿生人革命一开始他们已经走了多远。在一年前，这一切都是不可能。

 

现在，到了这里，他们手拉手走在公共场合，既没有LED灯也没有仿生人制服，与人行道上零零散散的人类完全融合在一起。赛门感觉心里一阵悸动。他不知道自己竟然会这样爱一个人。

 

他们一起站在地铁上，马库斯抓着栏杆，赛门搂着马库斯的腰。当他们车厢的最后一位乘客下车之后，马库斯一勾嘴角，露出一种让赛门感到腿软的笑容，托住赛门的后脑，给他一个无比深情的舌吻。

 

赛门沉浸在这个吻中，发出梦幻般的赞叹。他永远不会对这个感到厌倦。一年不会，十年不会，一百年也不会。只要他还能拥有他，他就会像马库斯给予他一样给予马库斯。

 

直到地铁到站他们才结束这个吻，马库斯带领赛门走到他们的公寓，赛门有一种奇怪的预感。当马库斯把钥匙插进锁里时，他几乎屏气地等待着。他怀疑马库斯给他准备了某种惊喜 - 马库斯几乎整夜都处于紧张与期待中。其他仿生人可能不会注意到这个，但是赛门与马库斯的情绪十分契合。对方很难向他隐瞒任何事情。

 

他们刚一进去，“在这里等一下”马库斯亲了亲赛门的额头说道，然后冲向他们的卧室。赛门把他的外套挂在衣架上并有些茫然的等待着。他是对的， 是的- 马库斯为他准备了某种惊喜。赛门微微的笑着，耐心等待马库斯回来。

 

这花了几分钟，但另一个男人终于回来了，脸上还带着恶作剧般的笑容。

 

“闭上眼睛，赛门。”

 

赛门闭上了眼睛，感觉马库斯轻轻地用他的手拉着他的手，十指相扣。马库斯拉着他走到他们的卧室，然后搂着他的肩膀，把他调整到一个绝佳的位置。

 

“好的，你现在可以睁开了。”

 

赛门倒吸一口气。几乎认不出来那是自己的卧室。几盏的蜡烛端顶跳跃着小小的暖色火焰，晕出安谧而淡定的光晕。每面墙都挂着精心布置的花瓶。沿着地板散落着花瓣，通向柔软的床，而更多的花瓣则是在羽绒被上排列成心形，中间放着一件用看起来金光闪闪的礼物。马库斯至少要花一整天的时间才能完成这些。

 

“马库斯，这是什么？”

 

“人类的传统。”马库斯看起来很满意。“我想我们今年可以尝试一下。情人节快乐，赛门。”

 

马库斯用力抱紧赛门，给了他一个吻。赛门感觉心像要跳出来了一样。这是多么的清楚且明白的证明啊，有人认为他是特别的，他值得这样对待......能拥如此美妙的东西，让赛门说不出话来。他不想通过语言来表达对马库斯的感激之情，尽管他不确定能否能充分的表达他的情感。充分表达自己的情绪有时候是很难的。特别是当这份心情如此强烈的时候。

 

“我......给你准备了一件礼物。毕竟，这是传统。”马库斯在他们一吻结束时说道。

 

他看起来又紧张起来了。赛门扬起眉毛。“我现在可以打开它吗？”

 

“打开吧。”马库斯弯下腰拿起金色的礼物盒，递给赛门。他脸上露出了不寻常的羞涩表情并避开了他的视线。

 

赛门把盒子来回看了看，想知道里面有什么会让马库斯这么焦虑。它的包装的非常整齐好看，但另一方面，它看起来非常普通; 一个约7英寸长，2英寸宽的矩形礼物盒。当他拉开丝带并撕开那些精致的包装纸时，他抬起一条眉毛。

 

马克斯咬着嘴唇，期待地看着西蒙，赛门抓住盒子上的盖子，打开了它。

 

“ 哇哦 ”赛门倒吸一口气。

 

它是 - 并且真的没有其它可说的 - 一个阴茎。是一种模块区域化加强仿生人功能的组件，专为没有生殖器组织结构的安卓机设计。这还是个不错的阴茎。略微比平均值大一些，有一点弯曲并且很光滑，几乎是天鹅绒般的肌肤，与赛门自己的白皙肤色非常相配。马库斯一定花了很多时间和金钱才把它挑出来。

 

“我很抱歉，如果这让你感到奇怪。”马库斯说，揉了揉脑袋，仍然避开赛门的注视。“但我想......你知道，因为这些情人节什么的......也许你想要 - ？”

 

如果赛门是人类，他一定会一直保持在全身红透了的状态。“是的，”他小声说，伸手握住马库斯的手。“我......我想我喜欢它。”

 

马库斯终于抬起头来，他笑了起来。他用另一只手抬起赛门的下巴，把他拉到身边，给了他一个温柔深吻，逐渐激烈起来，直到赛门感觉他的腿已经支撑不住他的身体了。赛门把手滑进了马库斯的毛衣里，他的手指在有雀斑的胸膛上来回抚摸。马库斯微微拉开了这个吻距离，将毛衣拉到头顶上，扔在一边，将自己呈现给赛门，然后将双手放在赛门纤细有有力的腰部，将他拉近自己。

 

赛门已经可以透过他的牛仔裤感受到马库斯的硬度，从马库斯压在他的大腿上散发出的热量就可以感受到。马库斯的手游走缠绕在他金色的头发上并亲吻他，赛门完全沉浸在这个吻中，马库斯开始用力拉扯揉弄赛门的发丝，让他微微呻吟但不会弄疼他。当赛门微微张开嘴喘息时，马库斯轻咬住他的下嘴唇，然后从下巴一路吻到了锁骨。

 

“尽管我很喜欢你穿这件毛衣......”马库斯低头吮吸着赛门的皮肤在衬衫下消失的地方。“......可它有些碍事了。”

 

赛门把毛衣拉到头顶上脱下它，然后不小心落到了地上，因为马库斯那双强壮的双手灵巧地解开了他衬衫下面的纽扣。他微微颤抖着 - 不是因为寒冷，而是因为期待。

 

“你真漂亮，”马库斯低声说，同时把手放在赛门的胸口和肚子，一路抚摸到裤腰。他跪在他面前，以一种无法分散注意力的方式亲吻赛门髋骨上的嫩肤。

 

马库斯双手扶着赛门的皮带扣。“可以吗？”

 

赛门气喘吁吁地点点头，被从马库斯身上散发出的纯粹的爱与欲望所打动，马库斯解开牛仔裤并小心翼翼地脱下他们。虽然他是赤身裸体，但他没有感觉到丝毫的脆弱。马库斯让他感到很安全，每一次虔诚的抚摸他的手，以及从他那异色的眸子中闪出那令人安心的光。赛门很确定，世界上没有什么地方比现在所处的位置更让他向往的了。

 

马库斯小心翼翼地拿起了赛门在放在羽绒被上的礼品盒。

 

“我可以吗?”他对着赛门髋关节的光滑皮肤低声说，他的手揉捏着赛门的屁股。

 

“当然可以。”

 

赛门坐在床边，靠扶手上，给了马库斯足够的空间。马库斯把仿生阴茎从盒子里拿出来，然后慢慢地沿着赛门的大腿内侧向上亲吻，当他吻到赛门的腿和臀部的交界处时，他停了下来。

 

“如果有什么感觉不对，告诉我。我们可以随时可以停下来，好吗？”

 

赛门点头同意，马库斯笑了笑。他用灵活的手指将仿生部件与赛门髋骨链接处对齐，并轻点了一下内部的一个地方。

 

一旦赛门的系统更新完新固件的信息，信息就会立即涌入脑海。感觉完全超乎他的想象; 除了移除他的LED灯和更换一些损坏的部件之外，赛门以前从未更改或安装任何仿生部件。毕竟他没有任何理由。

 

仿生部件接入的如此突然，这感觉很奇怪，在以前从来没有过的地方突然变得如此敏感。更奇怪的是，它似乎可以对他的想法做出回应。当马库斯抬眼从睫毛的边缘注视着赛门时，赛门觉得自己硬了。

 

“哦。”他简短地回复道，脸色渐渐红了起来。

 

“它使你变得非常性感。”马库斯咧嘴一笑，这使情况变得更糟了。

 

赛门感觉到那里的肌肤很烫，紧绷着，如果碰到还会有点疼。

 

“你怎么能忍受这个？”他问道，不舒服地摆动着臀部。这是独特的外来者，对摩擦的基本需求。他不知道该怎么办。

 

你会习惯的。”

 

“我对此深表怀疑。”赛门再次转过身，脸上露出一丝沮丧。

 

“别忘了，你还有我帮你。”马库斯恶魔般地笑了笑，用手握住住赛门的肉茎，缓缓的来回套弄。

 

“啊……”如果赛门觉得没有什么可以让他从这件事中分心，曾经的那些没有什么能和现在比较。马库斯的手指握着他最敏感的地方，轻微的摩擦着， 在如此敏感的地方被那么爱自己的人触摸是那么强烈的快感 - 他很惊讶。

 

“受不了了吗？要我停下来吗？”

 

赛门摇了摇头。他想要更多，也需要更多 - 就像马库斯给他的一样多。

 

“现在这种情况的话......”马库斯低下头，将嘴唇轻触到赛门的肉茎底部，在那里停顿了一秒，然后一路舔到尖端。赛门屏住呼吸 - 不用想，他的处理器肯定过热了，但他什么都做不了。

 

马库斯用舌头绕着赛门的肉茎顶部舔舐，赛门有些承受不住，慌乱的不知道该看哪里。他低下头耳根通红，呼吸急促的喘着，腰杆不自觉的向前抬起，马库斯用一只手放在赛门的大腿上并将抬起的腰杆按回去，将小赛门含入他的嘴里，按着自己的节奏吞吐着，头一上一下的出现在赛门视线里。

 

赛门已经失控了。不知何时，他的双手已经放在马库斯的头发上，但由于没有什么的东西可以抓住，他最后只是用手指按住了他头上的绒毛。马库斯哼了一声表示批准，这几乎让赛门高潮。

 

他强迫自己推开马库斯，他的阴茎因因为失去温暖的嘴巴而失望的抽动着。“我很乐意继续这样，但如果你还想要更多......”他提醒道，并努力控制自己的呼吸。

 

“我想。”马库斯咬着嘴唇，有些犹豫。“你确定要继续吗？如果你还没完全适应，我们不必进行的这么快 - “

 

“我确定，”赛门打断道。“我想要感受你。拜托了。”

 

这让马库斯脸红了，赛门沉浸在他让马库斯脸红了这一个事实中。他从来没有预料到这个。马库斯不是一个常常害羞的人; 事实上。这是他的另一面，只有赛门才可以看到。

 

马库斯站起来，解开他自己的牛仔裤，十分性感优雅的脱下它们，比赛门从衣服里把自己拿出来优雅的多。赛门的眼睛粘在他每一寸有雀斑皮肤，渴望着亲上每一个小雀斑。他感觉到他的肉茎很硬，原本白皙的肤色已经红透了，还有一团晶莹的水珠从顶端渗了出来。

 

马库斯弯下腰，将他的下巴抬起，激烈的吻着他，并把自己整个压在赛门身上。当马库斯赤裸滚烫的皮肤压在他身上时，赛门发出了满足的叹息。从马库斯的胡渣微微摩擦着他的脸到大腿根部感受到马库斯的硬度与热度，这就是他想要的一切。

 

马库斯吻了一下赛门的下巴，将他的嘴唇擦过他的脖子，吮吸着他的耳垂。“我想要你坐上来，”他一边说道，声音中流露出的欲望足以让赛门的后背发抖。

 

赛门红着脸喘息着，在迎上马库斯充满情欲的眼神时，他有些受不住得向后仰头。马库斯吮吸着他敏感的脖子，发出响亮的声音，赛门肯定马库斯没意识到那声音有那么大。

 

当马库斯从赛门身上下来，仰面躺在床上，亲了一下他的嘴唇。“过来，”他低沉又性感的说。

 

赛门跪起来，摆开一条腿跨过马库斯的臀部。马库斯伸出手，从床头柜上抓过来一小瓶润滑油，在手上挤了少量的润滑剂，然后将它涂上手指，之后涂抹在了自己的阴茎上。

 

“如果受不住了，请告诉我，好吗？”

 

赛门点点头。马库斯用手揉弄着那两片软嫩又有弹性的臀瓣，往两旁掰开，两手拇指按到穴口上去摩娑按压。一根手指在温热紧致的穴口打着转，当赛门感觉到手指慢慢地向内部探入时，他屏住呼吸，身体敏感的颤抖起来，站也站不住，膝弯都在打颤。

 

“感觉怎么样？我可以继续吗？”

 

赛门点点头，马库斯又缓缓加入一根手指，片刻之后，两只手指快速的抽出，又整根没入。待穴口松了些，伸进去的手指甚至弯曲起来，搔刮著肠道内壁。

 

“别、别这样……呜…………”。被手指顶送著，他发出了呻吟，无法忽视那异样的感觉。后面的感觉很清晰，身体几乎都要随著那两根手指前后摆动。之前他只有脑子里有马库斯，但与这样是完全不同的。这种与亲密接触马库斯的方式是前所未有的。

 

“还可以继续吗？”

 

“嗯”赛门喘息都是颤抖的，掩饰住因为马库斯把手指抽离而产生的空虚感。

 

马库斯扶着他的臀部，调整了位置，然后扶着自己的阴茎对准赛门并按下他。赛门慢慢地坐了下去，当马库斯填满他的时候发出一声长长的呻吟，另一男人在喉咙里低沉的咆哮着。

 

“感觉怎么样？”当他的肉棒完全进入赛门内部时，他问道，显然努力抑制自己抽插的欲望，尽管他真的很想要。

 

“嗯…… - ”赛门脸红着说不出话来。他大脑一片混乱。他茫然地寻找着马库斯的手，与他十指相扣。

 

一阵光，一股电流，然后马库斯出现在他脑海里，感受着他所感受到的一切。赛门对突然涌入的大量感官数据感到僵硬。马库斯的每一个想法，每一个感觉，都被爱情的颜色所渲染。赛门兴奋地颤抖着，将发着柔和的蓝色光芒的十指相扣的两只手放到他的嘴唇上，吻了吻马库斯的指关节。

 

马库斯慢慢地，轻轻地小幅度抽插着，赛门忍不住自己变调的呻吟。他可以从两个角度感受到这一切，感觉自己紧紧地包裹着马库斯。他自己的阴茎因此抽动着，他抬起自己的腰部，让那热物滑出小穴，再缓慢的坐回去。

 

另一名男子认为这是可以开始动作的一种暗示，开始缓慢又坚定的律动，使两个人被前所未有的快感侵袭了全身，不只是强烈的快感，还有一股强烈的电流，从交合处处那里涌进体内。马库斯的一只手握住赛门的臀瓣，寻找更好的角度插入。另一只手仍然紧紧地与赛门十指相扣，他们的紧握的手褪去皮肤层后的白色聚合物反射着闪烁的烛光。

 

赛门再次吻了吻马库斯的指关节，然后将马库斯的一根手指放入自己嘴里，吮吸着它。他伸出舌头一路舔到手指根部，在他这样做的时候盯着马库斯的眼睛。另一个男人发出一声呻吟，他的身体在赛门身下渐渐绷紧。

 

“ - fuck”马库斯突然一个用力的挺弄，就很明显察觉那穴口缩得紧紧，赛门闷哼一声，颤抖着停下舔马库斯的手指。那湿热小穴的内壁还在颤抖着瑟缩着，将马库斯的肉棒吮吸的紧紧的。

 

“Do that again”他几乎是在恳求， 马库斯一笑，顺从了他。开始猛力的上下顶弄，那快速的进出摩擦让赛门下半身都麻痒起来，穴口被撑开摩擦带着点点痛楚，但更多的是饱胀和被充满的感觉，每一下的顶弄戳刺，就带起狂潮般侵袭的快感，全身上下的每一处，都被搅进了这种情欲的漩涡里， 他很难保持理智，因为他的思绪完全被这个男人所牵引着，他最爱着的人正在将他贯穿。

 

赛门手掌无助的撑在他的胸膛，手臂都在颤抖，马库斯双手扣住赛门的腰，开始挺动自己的腰杆，自下而上的贯穿那吞吐收缩着的小穴，这太多太过了 - 赛门的心和处理器都过热了，他的泵调节器正在努力供给他的心跳。他勉强坚持着，两股颤颤，咬着下唇却还是泄露着虚软呻吟。

 

“看着我，”马库斯低声说，赛门的蓝眼睛注视着那双异色的眸子。马库斯的嘴唇在说这句话时几乎没有动 - 我爱你。

 

赛门感觉快感在体内层层累积，突然到达了极致。当他触摸着他的阴茎时，他双腿紧绷，腰肢弓起，断断续续喷射到马库斯的肚子上。

 

赛门的后穴突然锁紧，舒爽的马库斯低喘一声，撞得越来越快，越来越狠，深深插入，抵着赛门穴内嫩肉，猛地射出一股股激流。

 

赛门对于高潮已经不是全新的经历了，可他还在高潮余韵中，还没有准备好，赛门低低地呻吟着，忍不住蜷缩起了身体，脸上还是通红着的。

 

他花了几分钟的时间来整理自己获得的大量感官数据。他迷迷糊糊地意识到马库斯轻轻地离开他，伸手去拿床边的桌子上的毛巾，并擦拭他们的痕迹。片刻之后，他又坐回赛门旁边，双手搂住他，并轻轻吻了一下他的额头。

 

“你还好吗？”他问道，用手指抬起赛门的下巴，关切地盯着他。

 

赛门点点头，仍然专注地试图在他过热之前降低核心温度。马库斯皱着眉头，他的手指轻轻按在赛门的LED灯曾经的位置。

 

“有时候我会想念它，”马库斯低声说。赛门知道他的意思。在拆除LED灯之前，更容易判断出彼此究竟出了什么问题。

 

“我很好，”他说，伸手抓住马库斯的手，给它一个安心的回应。“我只是没想到会如此强烈。”

 

“你喜欢这样吗？”马库斯咬着嘴唇。“如果你不喜欢，我们可以不必再做 - ”

 

赛门吻了一下他。“是的，我喜欢。”他害羞地瞥了一眼马库斯。“谢谢你，马库斯。我很抱歉我没有准备礼物给你。“

 

马库斯微笑着将赛门的头发拨开。“能和你在一起就是最好的礼物。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大家情人节快乐!


End file.
